cdcmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
Mafia Terminology
Mafia Terminology (Annoying acronyms Beluga Whale uses redirects here): ATE - Appeal to Emotion BaM -''' Bad at Mafia. Example: Virtanen87 is BaM after that Doc claim. '''Beetlejuice - When a player is absent and then shows up as soon as they are called out or their name is mentioned. Breadcrumbing - '''To leave clues about your role '''Bussing - When a mafia player throws a teammate "under the bus" by calling them out or helping them get lynched. CFD - '''A Chinese Fire Drill is when everyone switches votes last minute and lynches a player previously not in contention to be lynched. '''DPS - '''The Dead Players' Society (aka DPS) is a place where the Mafia's dead (from a certain game), regardless of faction or death date, populate with all knowledge of what's going on. It's Mafia Heaven, if you will, and no one is leased back into the game until the game is over. '''EBWOP - '''Edited by way of post. Fixing a mistake in a previous post by quoting it and correcting the error. '''FoS - '''Finger of Suspicion. Used to describe your suspicions of someone. '''FPS - '''Fancy Play Syndrome is used to describe when a player is using an elaborate strategy in attempt to make the game more challenging or interesting. '''IME - In my experience. LYLO - Lynch or Lose describes a situation where the town must lynch scum or they will lose. OMGUS - 'Oh My God You Suck. Used to describe when player A votes player B in retaliation for player B voting player A. '''PoE: '''Process of Elimination. Usually used to describe a group of players who haven't been cleared as TP. '''Scum - '''Usually refers to any non-TP player '''Scum-hunting - '''A process when a TP is trying to figure out who the scum are. '''SHROOP - "'Scott Howard's Rule of Odd Posts. A controversial theory named after Scott Howard from Two Plus Two. It suggests that scum are more likely than townies to revise their posts prior to posting them, making them more likely than townies to make posts which contain glaring grammatical errors that arise from botched revision. This theory does not refer to all types of typographical errors." 'Slanking - '''When a player is lurking and intentionally not posting. '''Spewing - '"Used to denote when someone has inadvertently given away information about who is or is not a member of his/her scum team.Often, people will do so-called "spew rereads" of dead scum to find out who can and cannot be members of his/her team." 'Thunderdome - '''A 1 vs 1 where everyone picks between two players on who to lynch. '''TMI - '''Too much information is used to describe someone who seems to have more information than they are letting on. '''TP - '''Townsperson '''TP special -' A TP will a power role. Ex - Sheriff. '''Tunnel (Also referred to as CL'ing) - Tunneling describes when someone is focused primarily on one player with less consideration for other players in the game. 'TWTBW -' Too Wolfy to Be a Wolf. Used to describe when someone is being so blatantly suspicious that they cannot possibly be scum. '''WIFOM - '''Wine in Front of Me describes the circular reasoning that results from trying to determine the choices of an opponent who acted with full knowledge that their behavior would be subject to scrutiny.